The Gift
by kharen
Summary: Jake and Miley's family and friends want the best for them, which is each other. They just don't realize it themselves. Will the holiday season bring a special gift to the pair? Read to find out. 5 Years After Thats What Friends Are For? Jake and Miley.
1. Prologue

Miley and Jake haven't seen each other ever since they agreed to stay friends.

They both accepted the fact that being a couple wouldn't work out for them at that time.

It's been five years and it's almost Christmas.

Lilly and Oliver FINALLY realized they were meant for each other.

Jake and Miley are now 18 still haven't found the right people...or so they thought.

* * *

"Jake, get up. The mall only agreed to close down for you for 6AM to 9AM. You need to buy your gifts." Mrs. Ryan said, shaking Jake as if there was no tomorrow.

Jake woke up and got ready. He headed to the mall with his mom and his sister, Jen.

"So Jake, are you buying any gifts for anyone special this year?" Jen winked.

"You wish. I haven't really connected with anyone since..." Jake stopped.

"Miley. I still remember her. She was really nice. What happened anyway?" Jen said, completing Jake's thoughts.

"I guess it was the right person at the wrong time. I wonder how she's doing..." Jake thought.

_Jen's thoughts: He still loves her. They deserve to be together. _

_

* * *

_"Lilly, Oliver, what can I get you for Christmas this year?!?!?" Miley asked for the millionth time. 

"Nothing." Oliver and Lilly giggled.

"I think the correct question is what can WE get YOU for Christmas?" Lilly stood up.

"I was thinking a blonde, mopped haired movie star." Oliver said following Lilly.

"C'mon you guys. It's been five years. I bet you he's forgotten about me already. He's probably at a mall right now with his girlfriend." Miley laughed.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Three Days before Christmas**

AIM:

_Smileysays has signed on._

_SmokinOken has signed on._

_SmokinOken: Hey Miles._

_Smileysays: Hey Ollie. Whatcha up to?_

_SmokinOken: I need a favor. _

_Smileysays: Sure. What do you need?_

_SmokinOken: I'm going to ask Lilly to be my wife. Midnight. On Christmas Eve._

_Smileysays: FINALLY. I've been waiting for this forever. Well, what do I have to do with this?_

_SmokinOken: I have no idea what kind of ring to get her. Can you get it for me? I'll pay you back. I just have no idea what to get. You're her best friend; I think you're the best person for the job._

_Smileysays: No problem._

_Sk8erChick has signed on._

_SmokinOken: Don't tell her anything. This is between me, you, and Lilly's parents. I g2g. Thanks Miles._

_Smileysays: My lips are sealed and Oliver... GOOD LUCK!_

_Oliver's thoughts: I hope Miley finds "him" soon. She deserves it._

* * *

"Miley Rae Stewart. Get your butt down here." Robby Rae shouted. 

"Yeah, daddy." Miley said as she ran downstairs.

"I need you to get some stuff from the grocery store. I would send Jackson but I think the food will be safer in your BMW than his I don't know what car." Robby Ray cringed.

"Okay Daddy. I'll be back after I stop by the mall." Miley ran out the door and jumped in her new BMW.

_Robbie Ray's thoughts: I hope my baby girl finds "the one" soon.

* * *

_

"Jake, honey. Can you come down here for a second?" Mrs. Ryan called.

"Yeah, Mom!" Jake said, entering the kitchen.

"I forgot a couple of things for the Christmas dinner. Do you think you'll be able to go out without being mobbed?" Mrs. Ryan asked.

"I'll wear a disguise. I also need to pick some stuff up from the mall. I'll be back as soon as possible." Jake said walking out the door.

_Mrs. Ryan's thoughts: Oh gosh. I won't always be here for Jake. He needs that "one."

* * *

_

The truth was that Miley and Jake were waiting for a chance to get out of the house and get time alone.

The conversations with their friends and family opened their eyes and brought back their memories.

"Hi. My name is Miley and I have an engagement ring on hold. I would like to pick it up." Miley said to the jeweler.

_Lilly is never going to believe what Oliver has in store for the holidays.

* * *

_

Jake was walking around the mall when something in the window of the jewelry store caught his eye.

It was a ring.

_Wow. That would look so good on Miley. Only if we were still together._

The jeweler appeared in the window and took the ring.

_Man. Somebody bought it already. Oh well. It's not like I actually have someone to give it to. Snap out of it Jake. _

Jake started walking without looking in his path. His daydreams were interrupted when he bumped into someone coming out of the jewelry store...

"Oh! I'm sorry..."


	3. Misunderstanding

**A/N: Sorry for the delay.I was stalling. I was aiming to finish this on christmas eve and posting it at midnight. I think I might be a little late. But I'm still aiming for it. This is short but the next update will be before tmrw night.**

Jake started walking without looking in his path. His daydreams were interrupted when he bumped into someone coming out of the jewelry store...

"Oh! I'm sorry..."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Miley looked up at a moppy-haired blonde wearing sunglasses.

" Miley..." the blonde whispered.

Miley realized she was looking at the zombie-slayer, JAKE RYAN.

"Jake. I think we should talk. Do you want to go to the food court?" Miley bravely said.

"Yeah. I actually wanted to tell you something too." Jake replied.

The two walked to the food court in silence. They sat at a secluded table in the corner of the food court.

" Look, Jake..." Miley started.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Jake said, looking at the jewelry bag that Miley held in her hands.

"Huh? Oh. Oh my gosh Jake. You don't understand." Miley started to stutter.

"No. I completely understand. Bye Miley." Jake said softly and started to get up out of his chair.

Jake started to walk away...


	4. A Wish To Be Granted?

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I totally forgot. Geez. Christmas is hectic. Well, I'm sorry to say that this won't end ON Christmas Day. But it'll be done before 2007 comes to a close. As of now, I still have to think of a close to this story but i think I have it up there. Here's a little filler that may actually play a HUGE role in the story's turnout. ENJOY.**

_Jake got up and began to walk away…_

' I can't deal with this right now. It's Christmas season and I should be happy. I just want him to know, that all I want for Christmas is him.' Miley thought.

* * *

Miley met up with Oliver at the beach. He loved the ring Miley bought but noticed something weird about Miley. 

"Hey Miles. What's up? You seem a little down." Oliver asked.

" Well, as I was leaving the jewelry store, I sort of ran into Jake." Miley whispered.

Oliver was surprised but happy at the same time. Miley didn't notice his reaction and stared at the ocean.

"We tried talking but he jumped to conclusions and thought the ring was mine. He thinks I'm getting married and the truth is that I'm still in love with him. All I'm wishing for this Christmas is to be with him." Miley cried into Oliver's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Miles... Let's stop talking about Jake. Well, you know how I'm proposing on Christmas Eve at midnight? Well, since I'm pretty sure Lilly is going to say yes.----crap, I probably jinxed it---- oh well, I was hoping to throw and engagement slash Christmas party. I need your help." Oliver begged. (**Sorry, if that was a little confusing.)**

"Well, I know people who make invitations for Hannah's launch parties. How many do you need?" Miley quickly answered.

" About 100." Oliver said.

" Okay. Give me all the info for the invitations and I'll get them for you. I'll even plan the party. All you need to do is give the invitations out." Miley said, getting into her planner mode.

"Deal. Thanks a lot Miles." Oliver said, hugging Miley.

" No problem Oliver. You're totally worth it." Miley smiled.

* * *

Miley planned the entire party by herself. It kept her mind off of Jake. She put her everything into giving her best friends the best party ever. Little did she know, her best friend might just be the one to make her Christmas wish come true. 

**A/N: So, I hope this story is still keeping you on your toes. I promise it'll be all worthwhile. Please REVIEW!**


	5. An Invite and More

December 23, 2011

Miley couldn't wait to celebrate Christmas. It was her favorite time of year. She would be even happier if she could spend it with the one person who could make her the happiest girl alive.

Lilly thought this Christmas was going to be like every other one she had celebrated since she was born. But the truth was, it would be one of the most special ones ever.

Oliver didn't think of today as just Christmas Eve. He thought of today as the day he would offer his true love the chance to spend the rest of her life with him.

Jake was going to spend today with his family. Which is what he always wished for every Christmas. But this year, he wished for something else.

* * *

"Hey Miles. Is everything ready?" Oliver asked.

"Ollie, is it expected of me to not be ready for a party? Of course everything is ready. Don't worry about a thing." Miley patted Oliver's head.

"One thing though. Are you going to propose at the party or before you get to the party? I want to prepare the guest for your arrival." Miley said.

" Actually Miles. I have someone in charge of that. I actually wanted you to bring Lilly to the beach. And then come with us to the party. It would be an honor for you to witness

" THE BIG QUESTION." Oliver whispered.

" Okay?" Miley said, confused.

HORIZONTAL LINE

Oliver laid the invitation & note on the welcome mat. He rang the doorbell and sped off.

The person who opened the door looked around as they opened the door and saw the package:

To our closest friends:

We would like to invite you to celebrate one of the best days of our lives.

You are cordially invited to:

Lillian and Oliver's Engagement Party

at

The Backyard –_An Outdoor Restaurant_

on

Christmas Eve – December 24, 2012

at

Midnight

P.S. Lilly doesn't know about this, so please keep it a secret.

Along with the invitation was a note:

Hey,

I really need you to come. So I hope you'll be able to attend. Trust me, it'll be worth it in the long run. Hope to see you there.

Oliver

* * *


	6. The Question and The Party

**A/N: Two chapter before 2008. WOW. AMAZING. Please read the note at the end puh-leez.**

Today was the big day. Miley was at the restaurant making last minute adjustments and improvements. She wanted everything to be perfect.

It was around eight o'clock and she was scheduled to pick Lilly up at nine. She headed home to change into her party clothes and was on her way to her best friends house.

" Hey Lilly. Ready to go to the beach?" Miley asked as Lilly opened the door.

"Yeah I am. But aren't we a little too dressed up. Why did you tell me to wear a pretty dress?" Lilly asked, confused.

" Lilly, it's Christmas Eve. We could be as dressy as we want to." Miley said as she dragged Lilly to the car.

They arrived at the beach at 9:30 sharp. The exact time Oliver was expecting them.

As they pulled into their parking spot, a trail of candles and rose petals lined the sand.

" What is that?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you check it out? I'll follow along. I just have to drop something off at Rico's for Jackson. That Rico never gives his employees a break." Miley lied, Rico's was closed.

Lilly followed the trail and it led her to the spot her and Oliver shared their first kiss.

As she followed the trail, Lilly didn't bother looking up at what was in her path. When she finally looked up, she was a few feet from the love of her life, Oliver.

"Hey Lils." Oliver smiled.

"Ollie?" Lilly questioned.

" Lilly, listen. We've been together for about seven years now. (which means they got together when they were sophomores in high school) We have experienced the best and worst times of our live so far, TOGETHER. I want to be with you when you experience the best time of your ENTIRE life and the only way that can happen is if you would spend the rest of your life with me. LILLIAN ANNE TRUSCOTT, will you spend the rest of your life with me as MRS. OLIVER OKEN? " Oliver said with tears in his eyes,

Lilly was sobbing.

"YES!" Lilly screamed and jumped into Oliver's arms.

Miley was watching from her parking spot. She just wished to be in that situation with Jake. She just didn't know how it would ever happen. It just seemed to be impossible. But nothing was ever impossible for Miley. Heck, nothing should be impossible for a girl with two identities.

Lilly and Oliver made their way up to where Miley was waiting. Miley could see the happiness in her friends' eyes and she didn't want to make their special day any less joyful.

"Get your butts up here you two. We have a party to go to!" Miley shouted.

Lilly and Oliver jumped in the backseat and they were off.

* * *

The Party 

'I arrived at the party and there were a couple of people I knew. I couldn't find Oliver. He told me to be here but why?' Oliver's special guest thought.

Oliver and Lilly arrived at the party and all the family and friends surrounded them.

Miley smiled at the sight and went to the bar to get a drink. Today was a long and lonely day. All these events reminded her of how "single" she was, how she didn't have anyone to be with. Out of the corner of her eye, Miley saw a splash of blonde hair but didn't bother and look over to see that it was actually the love of her life, Jake. She just walked over to a booth in the corner and watched the festivities from the outside of the box.

Oliver went up to the mini stage and began to speak into the microphone.

"May I have everyone's attention please? As all of you know, Lilly and I are well on our way to spend the rest of our lives together. But the reason I invited all of you here is to help one of our best friends open her eyes. Since you are some of my best friends and you are all special to this person's life as well, you may all know the answer to this question." Oliver stated.

Miley awoke from her little trance and was curious about who Oliver was talking about.

Jake ended his conversation with his manager over the phone and focused his attention upstage.

"If you could think of one person that has found that special someone but can't see it for themselves, say that one person's name out loud right…NOW!" Oliver said.

At the exact same moment everyone said the same two names. Which names, you ask. None other than JAKE and MILEY. They were two people who were meant for each other.

Miley and Jake, both unwillingly, started walking toward the stage.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Miley whisper shouted.

"Something we both should've done a long time ago." Jake softly said. "He's telling US how much WE love each other.

"Miley, look. I've been lonely for I don't know how long now. I've never been as happy as I was when I was with you. Don't you think that means something? I've known this for so long but I've never been strong enough to tell you. I LOVE YOU Miley. I hope we can start our relationship over again. It would be the best gift I've gotten this Christmas." Jake pleaded.

Miley thought of these past months and how lonely she's been. All her memories with Jake flooded back and a stream of tears came to her eyes. Jake took Miley in his arms, under the moonlit sky.

Miley looked up into the eyes of the man of her dreams. She realized how much she had missed him. She finally knew how much she loved him and how much he loved her. She wanted to be with him.

" Jake, I love you. I never want to be apart from you, ever again. I hope this is the beginning of a new relationship. This would be the best gift I get this Christmas." Miley said.

And then, they kissed. At that very moment, the clock struck midnight.

Everyone at the party, AKA all their friends and family, applauded. Every single person invited to the party was waiting for this very moment to come and not one expected to come at midnight on Christmas Eve. Coincidentally, the outdoor restaurant was about to be covered in soft white SNOW!!!! Snow in Malibu is a once in a lifetime thing and it happened on this very day.

**A/N: YAY! So, did you like it? Sorry if it was a tad late for a Christmas story. To make up for that, I have a surprise for you all. Let's just say it'll be posted before 2008.**


	7. SURPRISE!

**A/N: Happy New Year! Here's a little something. Hope you like it. Now, I g2g watch the Jonas Brothers on Dick Clark's Rockin' Eve. I'M A SUPER HUGE ULTIATE JB FAN. Well, IDK but i know i love those boys. HAHA. enjoy**

Miley and Jake felt like the happiest people on earth.

Lilly and Oliver were married and loved every part of it.

They all attended college and were having the times of their lives.

There was just one thing left and one person had a plan to make it happen.

Miley walked into her dorm and shouted, " AHH! Either someone broke into my dorm or a tornado just hit the city."

"Relax, babe. It's just me. I was looking for some pictures from Lilly and Oliver's wedding. I'm in the mood to decorate my dorm." Jake said as he popped out of Miley's closet.

"So, Oliver and I will see you at the beach later. I can't wait for the fireworks. I can't believe 2013 is like, a couple of ours away." Jake stated, walking down the hall towards his room.

When he walked in, he went over to his bed and opened a book. It wasn't any ordinary book. It was a book Jake made that contained almost all the memories he and Miley had shared together. It contained pictures and some written stories by Jake. The stories he wrote relived the special times they shared.

The book was only half full, but there was a reason for that. That reason would be explained tonight on New Year's Eve.

* * *

Oliver, Lilly, and Jake had the night all planned out and Jake was the most anxious. 

Oliver and Jake waited at the beach for the girls to come. The place was all decorated. There was a picnic blanket and a picnic basket just like the time Jake gave Miley her star. There were candles leading to the blanket. Oliver had set up another blanket to the side for Lilly and himself.

When Lilly and Miley arrived, Miley was confused. Lilly just walked over to the blanket that Oliver had set up. Jake walked up to Miley and said, " Hey Miley, I have something to give you before the New Year comes." He handed her the book. On the cover it said, "Jake and Miley: A Story That Continues."

Jake watched Miley look at the pictures and read all the stories. All of which took her about an hour. As the clock was about to strike midnight, Miley was about to reach the last page. But something caught her eye. She saw the pictures that Jake had taken from her room earlier that day. He had them sketched onto the book and it looked beautiful.

She looked up at Jake. "Jake, it's amazing." Miley whispered. Jake just responded with a nod. She turned the page and there in the center was a ribbon with a ring attached to it. Just as Miley was going to look at Jake, the fireworks shot up in the sky. Miley was silent as she watched the fireworks display for ten minutes. What she didn't expect was the last set of fireworks. They shot up into the sky and said, " Miley Stewart, will you be my wife?"

As soon as Miley read the message, she turned to Jake, who was intently staring at his lady, waiting for an answer. "Yes." Miley whispered. Jake leaned at and whispered to Miley's ear. " Now we can complete the pages of our story…TOGETHER." Jake whispered and kissed Miley's cheek.

Miley and Jake knew that the New Year would bring lots of happiness and joy to their lives. It was just the beginning.


End file.
